eterininfandomcom-20200214-history
Winterus Tullius
Winterus of House Tullius is a holy warrior and was the former Tytian Ambassador to the Gnoll Kingdom. Early Life Born amidst the towering pillars of the Prime Citadel in Vitytos, Winterus Tullius bares all of the marks of a Tytian education. An expert in bladed combat, she also possesses a strong knowledge of seafaring and naval tactics. Niece of the notorious Steel King of Tytos, Lucretius Tullius, Winterus studied language and diplomacy in the courts of the Steel Bank of Tytos. Displaying a surprising aptitude for manipulation, Winterus studied the art of deception and political pressure with her cousin Aeternus Tullius. She is also one of the few individuals outside of the Seventh Fleet of Omnipotent Regulation to make contact with the artifact beneath Vitytos. Under Proximus Tullius Showing a startling connection with energy sealed within the artifact similar to his own, Winterus' great uncle Proximus Tullius took her under his wing. Educating her on the art of healing and ancient glyphs, Proximus imparted Winterus with a reverence toward ancient structures. At the conclusion of her studies and with the approval of Lucretius, Winterus was permitted access to the artifact. It is unknown what happened at this event, but afterward Winterus moved on to the next customary stage of a member of House Tullius: command. First Command Winterus served in the First Fleet of Unending Commerce as a ship captain under her cousin Megus Tullius. She commanded Adventing Partnership, a Sailing Class ship. Winterus fought alongside the paladins of the First Legion of Immaculate Steel. However her real success came in negotiation of policies with the various states that Unending Commerce made contact with. Aware of his cousin's prowess in negotiation, Megus submitted a recommendation for Winterus to be transfer to the ambassadorship of the Steel Bank of Tytos. The request was approved, granting Winterus the position of Tytian Ambassador to the Gnoll Kingdom. Time in the Gnoll Kingdom Dispatched to the warring Gnoll Kingdom, Winterus' ship wrecked on the stony shore of the Gnoll homeland. Taking shelter in the caves nearby, Winterus was captured by a roving tribe of troglodytes. Utilizing her stunning abilities at manipulation, Winterus avoided death until assistance arrived in the form of Gnoll named Zeten Shebaba. Rescued, Winterus and Zeten traveled to the capital of the Gnoll Kingdom. Under Winterus' watchful eyes, trade flourished between the Steel Bank and the Gnoll Kingdom. Following the end in hostilities between the Orcs and Gnolls, she oversaw the transfer of thousands of tons of Gnoll-made weaponry to the arsenal of the Seven Legions of Acquisition. At this time Winterus maintained a casual relationship with newly made councilor, Zeten. Following the rebellion against the Gnoll King, Winterus sent in a request for transfer from the Gnoll Kingdom in favor of the Tytian research facility located within the Elven continent of Nyamarion. The Steel Bank granted her request and sent a ship to transport her to Nyamarion by way of the Isle of Tytos. Winterus returned with the artifact she was sent to retrieve from Edhen. Category:People Category:Mobius Category:Tullius